Winx in Revelvius
by daphnefairyanimals
Summary: The winx are on mission, they have been sent to the most dangerous realm other than the Omega Dimension. They keep getting into trouble, need to find the gem of time, and they need their boyfriends. This is an awful summary so just read the story to understand the summary and stoey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. This is my first story, I got an idea for an one-shot from Winx season 6 episode 17 (But please don't be thinking about the story and all that from that episode is the same here) and the song Wolves by One Direction. Then, after a lot of thinking it became a whole story. This story is about ALL the Winx and Specialists, not only one couple or so. Nabu and Riven will be in the story. I hope you like it, and please review. I'm only getting used to Fanfiction, so if something is wrong please tell me. I hope you enjoy!**

Flora's POV

It was Wednesday afternoon, and the Winx and I were hanging around in our dorm room. I was watering my plants, when I heard someone knock on the door. Being the closest one to the door, I open it to see Roxy standing in the hallway with one of her birds (Season 7).

"Hey Flora, Ms. Faragonda wants to see you guys." Roxy said

"Thanks Roxy, I'll tell the girls." I answered

"Ok, Bye!" She exclaimed

"Bye!" I exclaimed back, I closed the door and went back to the girls.

"So, Roxy tol-" I got interrupted by Stella

"Hello? Flora, you do know that the door is right there." She pointed at the door "We heard everything!" She yelled with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah..." I said tilting my head to daydream, but Bloom snapped me out of it.

"Come on girls, if Ms. Faragonda called us we should not keep her waiting." She said

We walked down the hall to our Headmistress' office.

When we got to her office, Ms. Faragonda turned to us.

"Hello girls, I'm glad you came quickly...this time." Shaking her head with a grin. We all glared at Stella, she nervously giggled shortly.

"Anyways, I've called you girls because I need you to go on a mission. You will need to go to the realm of Revelvius-" She continued, but got interrupted.

"Oh, no! That realm is full of danger!" Tecna shrieked. We exchanged nervous looks, then looked back at our headmistress.

"I know Tecna, that's why I know that you'll be the only ones who could complete this mission. So, there you need to find the gem of time-"

"I feel like our missions are just going be finding things and people..."

"Stella!"

Once she was done I said "Please continue Ms. Faragonda"

She signed and started talking again "The gem of time is one of the most precious objects in our Galaxy, it can do anything with time."

"It can do LITERALLY everything with time?!" Asked Musa with an confused expression on her face.

"Yes"

"Oh my gosh!" The girls screamed

"Shh, the other students else can't know. Oh! I forgot to tell you, the specialists won't join you for now because of exams-"

"Ufffff, I wanted to hang out with my shnookums!"

"Stella, stop interrupting Ms. Faragonda!" Layla yelled

"I'm sorry, Ms. Faragonda."

"It's alright, dear."

"I was going to tell you that by probably by tomorrow afternoon they'll be done so they will come to help. I will tell the professors to send you your homework, you have as much time as you need, that gem is extremely important, if it gets in the wrong hands then we're done for." There was a silence..."Well, you are leaving tomorrow. Pack your things, and while you're packing, I bet Tecna will tell you about the Revelvius Realm."

We left her office and headed back to our dorm. When we got to our dorm, Tecna quickly went to the couch and held her head. She was scared, alright, but why?

"Girls, we got ourselves into an serious and dangerous mission. The Realm of Revelvius, is like another version of the Omega Dimension except it isn't ice . What I mean, I mean that the place is full of dangerous criminals, killers, wizards, and...and...I heard my childhood friend went there for a study on the technology. But..she never came back!" Tecna's eyes were red, and her face showed us what we needed to know. The place is dangerous for girls like us, but I knew everything would be alright. You know why? Oh because we are only the most powerful fairies in the magix, at least the other girls.

"Tecna, we are going to be fine. I promise. We will stick together, and we will get the Gem of Time." Musa reassuringly told her best friend

"Yeah!" "Musa is right!" "We will complete this mission!" Went around the room.

After a few minutes later the pixies came through the open window.

"Omg, I can't believe you have to go to The Realm of Revelvius! We know everything because Ms. Faragonda told us...What and where is the Realm of Revelvius?" Chatta quickly blurted out, we told them everything.

"Wait! What do we take there? We need to pack!" Stella reminded us

We started thinking, and also thought of where we were going to stay. We decided to stay in a invincible house, made by magic, which would be made by Ms. Faragonda

.

We packed weapons, swords, daggers, bombs, etc.. We might be faries, but we definitely know how to battle without powers. What do you think we do in self-defense and battle class without magic. We packed clothes, appropriate for the Realm of Revelvius, books (Bloom suggested to take spell books to help us), emergency kit, food (of course), etc. We put them into luggages, every one took one with the exception of Stella, and somehow we convinced her to take 3 only not including her backpack.

After we were done we miniaturized everything and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks,** **Wondergirl4eva. I think I will try to upload chapters every week, because I have school and a lot to do. You didn't really do something special, but you were my first reviewer and I was happy you liked it, so yeah. Here's the second chapter:**

Aisha's POV (I decided to change her name from Layla)

When I woke up, I realized that today we were going to The Realm of Revelvius. I was sitting on my bed, scratching/rubbing my head. I slammed my head back onto the pillow, it was 7 AM and I'm used to waking up early because of my morning jog, but today I was just tired. I decided to get up and go to the living room, since I didn't want to fall back asleep. When I exited my room, I saw Flora, Bloom, and Tecna. Flora was making breakfast, and Bloom was talking with Tecna.

"Good morning, Aisha!" Flora said.

"Good morning, are Musa and Stella still sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, Musa just woke up and she went to the shower. And obviously, Stella is still sleeping." Bloom answered me.

"I'll go wake up Stella." I told them.

I went to Stella's room; she was in the middle of the bed with the covers on the ground in a weird position. Typical Stella. When we aren't waking her up all together it's me who does, I guess I'm the bravest. I was trying to think of a way to wake her up without starting WWIII, I couldn't think of anything. So, who cares if we start an war, right? I started jumping on her bed, it didn't work, I poured water on her, also didn't work, I tried everything: toothpaste, "Brandon" calling, I put blankets all over her, whipped cream, literally everything.

Just as I was going to turn on all the alarm clocks in the dorm, Flora yelled "The bacon and pancakes are ready!".

Stella jumped up and yelled "I'm coming! Wait why am I wet? Why do I have whipped cream on my face? Why are there so many blankets, and alarm clocks in my room?"

Then she realized I was in the room "Aishaaaa! I will get you back on this!"

I started running, I went through the living room, went to my room, and hid. I waited, and waited. I got bored, so I decided to go and eat breakfast. I went out of my hid place, and right when I got out the door, Stella jumped on me. She smeared whipped cream on me and made me wet.

"Stella! Stop!" Musa said, she was in her towel so I guess she just got out of the shower. Stella got off of me and started laughing, I started laughing, and all the others laughed too. Soon after the laughing, I went to the shower to get clean up the mess on me.

After I took my shower, I went to the living room. When I got there, I was only wearing a towel. They probably also took showers, except Musa of course.

"We should probably wear the mission suits, when we saved Linphea College." (Season 6, episode 4: what they wore while they didn't have powers)

"Yeah. Give me a second!" Stella screeched, she did her magic and transformed us to our mission suits. We went down outside to the campus, where we saw the professors, and surprisingly Daphne in her mission suit as well (just imagine one since they don't have one in the series).

"Wait, Daphne you're coming with us?" Bloom asked

"Yes, I will be helping you find the gem of time." Daphne answered

"Well girls, it's time for you to get going." Ms. Faragonda said opening up a portal. "This portal will lead you to where you're staying."

"Goodbye! Stay in contact, and do the work we send you."

"Bye girls!"

"Good luck!"

We entered the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, and yes Wondergirl4eva, I hope I'm not spoiling anything or so, but the specialists will be in it. It was my idea from the beginning, and I also thought of having some Daphne and Thorin in the story.**

Daphne POV

The winx and I were transported and we arrived in front of the house we would be staying in. It was a simple home in a forest, but it was invincible to any intruders. There were four floors; one was the basement where we would keep our supplies. Then in the ground floor there was a small kitchen, and living room. The second floor were the bedrooms, we decided that the roommates would be Stella and Bloom, Tecna and Musa, and Aisha and Flora. Since I had no one to share with I would be with the pixies, even though most of the time they stay with their bonded fairies. And finally, the third floor, it didn't have any rooms. It was generally a huge room, so it wasn't separated. There were many bookshelves and beanbags to sit on. And in the middle there was a small pulling handle, I pulled it down and there was a note in it.

The girls crowded around me while I read the note "This is a little transport for things we send each other, such as supplies you forgot or you need. Just put what you want to and it will come to us, or you could right a note. -Ms. Faragonda"

"This sounds useful!" Bloom exclaimed

"Yep! So, girls what are we doing now, it is getting dark… But what could happen?" Musa was acted relaxed about the mission, but since I'm a nymph I knew she was really nervous.

"I don't know." Stella answered even though Musa was not expecting an answer.

"That was a rhetorical question, Stella." Musa face-palmed herself.

"Why don't we go to the town? If we stick together nothing could happen… I think." Flora whispered the last part; I was the only one who heard it because I was right next to her.

"Well, let's get our weapons and go!" Aisha said impatiently which is definitely not her characteristic.

"But we didn't even unpack!" Stella whined

"Wait…." Tecna snapped her fingers, "Now we have! Let's go!"

"Alrighty!" Stella yelled in a childish way. We headed down to the basement where we also kept our weapons.

Of course, Flora took the bow and arrow, Aisha took the battle axe, Bloom took her long sword, Tecna took her crossbow (old-fashioned), Stella took her two daggers, Musa took both of her boomerang blades, and finally I took my war hammer. Why? Because I have become a master -what the girls say- at using it thanks to Thorin. Oh I miss him so much, I guess I started day dreaming because I Stella cam over to me and said "Daphne! Snap out of it!". Actually, we are all good. For a week we had Codatorta come to Alfea to teach the students, and Griselda went over to Red Fountain. The guys (Thorin and Nabu are in Red Fountain) had been worn out and they had been begging Saladin to get Codatorta, it was only the second day.

 _Flashback_

" _You six, and Daphne have actually become better fighters than your boyfriends!" Codatorta chuckled, we grinned at him but we were shocked._

" _How? I don't mean that we can't, but they trained for years, and we only trained for a week!"_

" _Well, you aren't competitive. They are always arguing with the other groups, especially Riven." Musa shook her head and had a face saying "That's Riven for you". "It's easier to teach you. I would actually transfer here, but I need to stay and help Saladin. Also, in a school of magic, I wouldn't be very useful." He laughed; he wasn't what the guys had explained him as; tough and strict._

 _End of flashback_

We all had explosives and fainting gas. Both Flora and Musa took an extra dagger for closer attacks. We miniaturized everything, put them in our backpack, and went outside.

"Hey, girls? Is the house the only area we can use magic in?" Stella asked

"Affirmative, everywhere else is magic proof." Tecna answered, we moaned.

"Oh well, I'm even more thankful to Codatorta now." Musa said, we agreed.

"Our adventure officially begins…. Now!" I said.

We went outside, into the forest; there were rare plants and beautiful nature. This area was going to be Flora's favorite. Soon enough we were in town, there were no roads, no cars, and it looked like it was abandoned. There were newspapers flying, and it was dirty. But, it wasn't abandoned, there were people walking.

"Oh my gosh! These people are creepy, the men are like criminals, drug dealers, and even rapers. Look at those guys, they are pulling that poor girl–"

"Phoebe!" Tecna yelled, she had worry in her eyes. The men looked at us, we got our weapons out.

 **Sorry for leaving at a cliffhanger. So the next chapter will be up next week. Who is Phoebe? What will the men do?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't post last week, I had to do six tests almost everyday except Sunday, and I wasn't home. I hope you forgive me.**

 _Previously:_

" _Oh my gosh! These people are creepy, the men are like criminals, drug dealers, and even rapers. Look at those guys, they are pulling that poor girl–"_

" _Phoebe!" Tecna yelled, she had worry in her eyes. The men looked at us, we got our weapons out._

Tecna POV

I ran towards them with my cross bow and dagger, and kicked the first man in the stomach, but the guy caught my leg. I tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. I had tears in my eyes, his grip was starting to hurt, then I saw a knife in his hand. He pulled me and put the knife to my throat, I dropped both my crossbow and dagger. I saw the girls running towards them but the second the blade came near my throat, they stopped.

"Now girlies, why don't you tell us your names, eh?" The man who was holding Phoebe said.

"What do you want? Leave both of them alone!" Musa yelled

"Why don't you come with us, and we will talk things through." The third man said smirking. I was crying even harder, but from my blurry vision, I saw Flora pulling on her bow. The next second, Flora had shot the man gripping me in the leg, Musa threw her blades, and I turned and ran to the girls. But, of course, nothing went our way. The guy pulled me back, the other men dodged the attacks and grabbed the others except Daphne. They wrapped our hands, tied rope around our mouths and put us in an alley.

"Nice, we have seven now. Let's grab the last one and go." And they left, but somehow Daphne quickly found us.

"Shhh" She said as she untied both our mouths and hands.

Once my mouth was untied I said "How'd you find us so quickly."

"The pixies were in my backpack remember? Lockette tracked you while the men were gone." She half smiled at me.

"Tecna, who is Phoebe?" Stella asked me pointing at her.

"I will tell you once we get to safety." I replied.

We ran through the woods, and it was getting dark so we decided to stay in a clearing for the night.

"Hey, isn't today the day the boys are done with their exams?" Bloom asked already knowing the answer, but we still nodded. She had made fire.

"So who is Phoebe?" Aisha asked me.

"Ok, so Phoebe is who I was talking about before, the girl who didn't return from the Realm of Revelvius. Now, what were you doing for 4 months?" I asked Phoebe.

"Well, once I got here. Those men captured me. They take me around town, trying to get other girls who try to save me, like you. Thank god you got away. Their plan is pathetic, seriously, taking a girl somewhere to get another girl. Thanks for rescuing me though –"

"I see light!" We heard a male voice, and we shuddered. We got up and ran, again. But then I heard Flora scream. She was dragged away, and when we went back to help her, we also got caught, again.

"Well this time, there is no one that can help you." The same guy who gripped me said; his leg was wrapped now because of Flora's arrow. They pulled us back to the clearing, there was a van there. Weird, there are no roads, so how they drive?

"Get in!" The guy who clutched Flora and Aisha yelled, he then pushed both of them in the van. "I will finish you later." He said as he smirked.

"No you won't!" There was a light shining from the sky, I saw a door open. It was a Red Fountain ship, I sighed.

"Helia!" I heard Flora yell, she was grinning now. The ship landed, and I saw all the specialists run towards us. Musa was the only one outside the van now.

"You," the third man pointed at Musa "get in!" He shoved Musa, but she refused to get in.

"No!" She yelled, but she was pushed in with us. The men got in as well, but thankfully, the guys stopped the car. They opened the doors and got the men out, I was guessing they would do what they deserved.

Riven was the first to act "Never touch my girlfriend!" He yelled as he punched one of the men. We ran inside the ship and watched what happened. Unfortunately, the men got away. The guys got in the ship also.

No POV

"Snookums!" Stella yelled as she jumped on Brandon as he fell and laughed.

"Sky! I missed you." Bloom went to him and they kissed like they were in a romantic movie.

"Riven, I missed you." She hugged him.

"If anyone lays a finger on you, call me. Ok?" He said as Musa giggled.

Flora and Helia were hugging each other tightly, they held onto each other like they wouldn't see each other again.

"Nabu!"

"Aisha!" Aisha and Nabu yelled as they ran to each other, they crashed and Aisha was now lying on Nabu. She kissed his cheek as they got up.

"Timmy, you guys chose the right time to come. I was really scared!" Tecna said to Timmy, he grinned and said "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen." She blushed.

In a corner Daphne kissed Thorin and he said "So, your weapon is a war hammer. Nice choice." He grinned as they kissed again.

"Hey, maybe we should take off now." Timmy said as he chuckled.

"Right, let's get moving. The house is south from here, the forest is different colors, and you will see a meadow, land near the meadow.


End file.
